


Нам нельзя

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: — Нам нельзя больше встречаться, — заявляет Айрис Уэст





	1. Нам нельзя

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к серии комиксов

— Нам нельзя больше встречаться, — заявляет Айрис Уэст, одергивая юбку.

Снарт лениво застегивает ширинку, надевает куртку и накидывает на голову капюшон. Больше нельзя. Но и меньше тоже. Можно подумать, не она пять минут назад вопила и стонала, крутила задницей, закусывала пальцы и просила «еще». Самая знаменитая девушка на среднем Западе, которая на камеру корчит из себя воплощение правильности и пример для подражания, а вне ее не стесняется показать кто такая Айрис Уэст на самом деле.

Обыкновенная блядь. Каких уйма на среднем Западе.

Айрис пару минут вертится перед зеркалом, взбивает рыжую гриву и прочищает горло перед тем, как покинуть его пентхаус. С упрямым и независимым видом, как будто на самом деле всего лишь брала интервью. Как будто не прибежит сюда снова якобы в поисках сенсации. Не станет закусывать губы и призывно смотреть, замирать как олень в свете фар и ждать, что он набросится на нее снова.

На самом деле ему больше интересно, сколько еще это будет продолжаться. В принципе, Снарт не против. В конце концов именно он первым влез в ее квартиру ночью, с целью прикончить, как и ее навязчивого племянника. Но именно Айрис не закричала, заметив его присутствие. Узнала. Без лишних слов скинула с себя шелковый халатик и отступила к кровати. А наутро сказала, что ему нельзя больше так вваливаться в ее квартиру. А потом сама нарисовалась на пороге его пентхауса с заготовленной речью про интервью. А потом еще раз. И еще. И опять. И снова.

Он не любит ее. Не представляет в голове варианты их совместной жизни в обозримом будущем. Его просто забавляет то, с какой самоотверженностью она не перестает поддерживать свой отточенный до мелочей образ, в то время, когда знает, что никогда не уместится в эти рамки. Что однажды они ей наскучат, и она с размахом сверзнется с воздвигнутого пьедестала.

Только ему неинтересно наблюдать за процессом. И безразличен итог. Снарт следит за ее жизнью постольку поскольку. Он скорее с упорством ищейки проверяет, чтобы нигде не мелькнуло его настоящее имя. Чтобы никто через рыжую стерву не вышел на него. В особенности, бывшие подельнички, недавно сбежавшие из Айрон Хайтс.

Чуйка его не подводит.

— Я тут подумала, — говорит Айрис. Полураздетая, раскрасневшаяся, раскинувшаяся поперек его огромной кровати. — Мы вполне могли бы поужинать и просто так. В ресторане. Как обычные пары.

— Плохая идея, — отвечает ей Снарт, натягивая костюм Гражданина Холода. — Мы не пара.

У него нет времени разбираться с ней. И без нее до него сумели добраться те, кого он бы с радостью увидел в могилах. Айрис захлебывается возмущением, но ему все равно. Потому что когда земля горит под ногами, как-то нет дела до мимолетных увлечений.


	2. Подвох

— Ублюдок, ты убил моего племянника! — кричит Айрис, врываясь в пентхаус Гражданина Холода.

Нет. Урода Леонарда Снарта.

— И я всем!.. Всему миру расскажу, кто ты! Ты не сможешь спрятаться!

Она перебегает из комнаты в комнату, но нигде не видно и следа чьего-либо присутствия. Айрис останавливается, роется в сумочке в поисках телефона, а найдя, набирает номер Крысолова.

— Его здесь нет! Ищи лучше!

Но в ответ получает механически-шипящий ответ «сама ищи лучше, он там». Айрис едва успевает выругаться и убрать телефон, как перед ее носом распахивается потайная дверь в стене, и оттуда вываливается перемазанный кровью Снарт.

— Айрис? — удивляется он и тут же, кривясь от боли, просит: — Помоги.

О! Она ему поможет. Еще как поможет!

Айрис подскакивает к нему, срывает капюшон и отбрасывает очки. Снарт отшатывается, врезается в стену и со стоном сползает на пол.

— Узнала, значит.

Он даже не пугается, не просит сохранить его личность в тайне. Ухмыляется только, как будто не под ним образовывается целая лужа крови. Айрис снова лезет в сумочку.

— За что ты его убил?

При воспоминании об Уолли ей хочется с рыком броситься на Снарта и вцепиться ногтями в шею. Собственноручно задушить его.

— А сама как думаешь?

— Он ничего плохого тебе не сделал!

По щекам Айрис катятся слезы. Пальцы натыкаются на телефон, она вытаскивает его, наводит на Снарта и делает несколько снимков.

— Он следил за мной, — с заминкой хрипло выдыхает Снарт. Он не смотрит на Айрис, взгляд блуждает где-то около. — Никто не должен был узнать.

— Зато теперь все узнают! — выпаливает она. — Я всем расскажу, кто их кумир на самом деле! Они тебя живьем закопают!

— Проверь почту, киска, — сипит он в ответ.

Айрис недоверчиво косится, но все же открывает почту в телефоне и видит новое сообщение с прикрепленным файлом. Открывает. И чуть не роняет телефон. На весь экран разворачивается видеофайл. Заснятое скрытой камерой порно с ней в главной роли. С ней и Снартом. Не смонтированное. Грязное и отвратительное. Желудок скручивает от омерзения. От четкости и качества изображения. Видео детально воспроизводит половой акт: то, как Снарт стискивал ее соски, как натирал большим пальцем клитор, а указательный и средний запихивал ей в вагину, как демонстративно натягивал презерватив и жестко трахал ее. Ставил на колени и снова трахал.

Айрис прокручивает и прокручивает вперед, но снова и снова — она на коленях отсасывает ему. Облизывает его член по всей длине, берет за щеку, пропускает в горло. Подставляется. Кричит и стонет. Визжит и требует еще. Протяжно охает и демонстративно ласкает себя сама.

Досмотрев видео до конца, Айрис вдруг видит Снарта перед камерой. Голый и возмутительно довольный собой, он неторопливо заслоняет собой экран, ее, спящую на разворошенной кровати, и снимает свои треклятые очки.

— Если вдруг в сети появится информация о моем имени, — заявляет он, — это видео и несколько аналогичных автоматически появятся следом. В качестве еще одной сенсации. Так что в твоих интересах, киска, чтобы про меня никто никогда не узнал.

Айрис стискивает телефон в руке и шумно выдыхает. Дура! Сама виновата. Стоило задуматься, что если он прячется за супергеройскими очками даже от нее — жди подвоха. Если это видео попадет в сеть, то не только издательство от нее открестится — от нее отвернутся все. А при учете популярности Гражданина Холода, даже в самой заднице мира ее узнают и заклеймят. Нигде ей жизни не будет.

Айрис колотит от злобы. Она переводит взгляд на Снарта с безудержным желанием высказать ему все, что она про него думает и куда он может засунуть свой шантаж, но осекается. Он не хрипит. Больше не хрипит.

Айрис отходит подальше, чтобы не наступить в кровавую лужу, и снова набирает номер Крысолова.

— Хартли! — орет она в трубку, едва дождавшись ответа. — Забудь про Снарта! Никакой информации о нем не должно появиться в сети! Слышишь меня?! Никакой!

Крысолов в ответ шипит «с ума сошла», но она сбрасывает вызов.

Будь он проклят, чертов ублюдок Леонард Снарт! Даже перед смертью умудрился поиметь ее со всем размахом!


End file.
